Venganza
by HikariHeavens
Summary: *Universo Alterno* El arrogante y noble Usui Takumi se puso furioso al saber que una joven y bella mujer le había quitado lo que por derecho era suyo. Ahora le demostraria a esa descarada que no podía luchar contra el.
1. Fotografía

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**_

**Quiero hacer una aclaración antes de comenzar Yo soy Hinatane pero Me robaron mi cuenta y mi correo :'( por eso no había podido actualizar no puedo borrar el otro archivo porque me robaron mi correo ¬¬ y la cuenta una disculpa, si quieren seguir leyendo adelante, corregí algunas cosas (: y el Fic se llama de manera diferente (: pero es lo mismo Dudas y Preguntas digan!**

Todo estaba hecho. El funeral había terminado, los trámites estaban en orden y lo único que quedaba era marcharse del hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto. Antes de empezar el viaje, Ayuzawa Misaki fue al cementerio para llevar las últimas flores a la tumba de su marido.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós — dijo Misaki después de colocar las flores cuidadosamente. —Vendré a verte luego, supongo que después del viaje, pero no sé cuándo exactamente. Depende de lo que encuentre cuando llegue a Tokio.

Misaki miro la tumba de su marido y suspiro, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Adiós — susurró — siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

Habían estado tan unidos en espíritu que sentía que aun estaba con ella mientras el taxi la llevaba al aeropuerto y montaba el avión. Durante las horas en las que cruzo el océano, ella recordó cómo había surgido su extraño matrimonio.

Ella había dejado de desfilar como modelo en el punto más alto de su carrera, cansada de esa vida y con la intención de convertirse en una mujer de negocios. Había amasado una gran fortuna y sólo necesitaba invertirla. Pero ese fue un gran error, pronto descubrió la porquería de empresa en la que estaba apunto de invertir su dinero. Antes de firmar los cheques Anthony fue en su rescate, advirtiéndole del fraude, así se conocieron, cuando él la salvo del desastre.

Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de eso. Él pasaba de los setenta y ya le había comunicado que no viviría demasiado. Cuando le había pedido que se quedara con el hasta el final, ella acepto sin dudarlo, se habían casado en secreto y Misaki había querido a Anthony con todo su corazón, hasta el día que murió en sus brazos.

Anthony había hablado abiertamente de cuando ese momento llegara y de lo que le había previsto para ella, algo excesivo en opinión de Misaki.

—Será castigada por lo que ha hecho. _¡_Voy a asegurarme de ello aunque me lleve lo que me queda de vida! — Grito un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello color rubio, lentes y ojos color verde, que vestía un elegante traje.

Usui Takumi le dirigió una última mirada de odio a la fotografía que tenía en la mano antes de retirar su silla e ir hacia la ventana con vista a la bahía de Tokio, donde el sol de la mañana era claro e iluminaba el cielo azul profundo, añadiendo resplandor a las diminutas olas que se reían y ondulaban a los barcos.

Se situaba junto a esa ventana todas las mañanas, saboreando la belleza de Tokio preparándose para afrontar el día que tenía por delante. Había dinero que ganar, críticas que silenciar y enemigos que vencer de una forma u otra.

Belleza. Esa idea le hizo volver a centrar su atención en la fotografía y salir de los recuerdos. La fotografía mostraba a una mujer, sencillamente hermosa, físicamente perfecta: de mediana estatura, esbelta y muy bien proporcionada. Cualquier hombre lo diría, ya que ese cuerpo no le pedía nada a nadie, parecía creado para complacer a los hombres.

Usui, bien preparado para juzgar al género femenino después de haber tenido a muchas de ellas desnudas en su cama, había estudiado a ésa en concreto con detenimiento antes de dejar que su odio estallara. Ahora estaba mirando de nuevo la imagen, estimando sus muchas maravillas y asistiendo como si lo que veía fuera exactamente lo que esperaba.

Pero sus fríos y hermosos rasgos masculinos no se suavizaron. Si acaso, se hicieron más severos mientras sus ojos verdes vagaban por la magnifica silueta que apenas quedaba cubierta por el diminuto bikini negro; esos pechos, esas piernas, ese trasero. Todo calculado, pensó. Cada centímetro había sido cuidadosamente tallado, todo planeado para inflamar el deseo masculino y proporcionarle a la dueña de ese cuerpo todo el dinero que quisiera. Y ahora ella tenía todo el dinero que había planeado conseguir. O eso creía.

Pero yo también puedo hacer cálculos— Pensó el—Como estás apunto de descubrir.

Después de heredar una de tantas empresas de su familia, Usui Takumi fue asesorado por su tío de edad avanzada llamado Anthony, gracias a el la empresa de Usui triunfo, pero a su "querido Tío" se le conocía como un hombre que también le gusta pasarlo bien en compañía de mujeres que solo lo buscaban por conveniencia, su último "capricho" según Usui era la mujer que estaba en la fotografía, su detective privado había hecho un pésimo trabajo al tomar esa fotografía, la cara de esa mujer fue cubierta por el sol. Anthony se caso con esa mujer, la cual se aprovecho de el y de su muy avanzada edad para en su debido tiempo poder heredar su fortuna, dos semanas atrás recibió una notificación de que Anthony había fallecido y ahora, los abogado de la esposa de Anthony, lo habían llamado para decirle que ahora esa empresa ya no era solo de el, si no también de esa mujer que estaba apunto de llegar a reclamar lo que Usui ya consideraba como absolutamente suyo.

NOTAS:

Bueno Regrese y la Historia seguira (:


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Una disculpa si no coloque el Disclaimer en el capitulo pasado, porfavor disfruten de este AU.

El viaje fue agotador, cuando llegó a su destino, estaba dormida. Al salir del aeropuerto la esperaba un guardia enviado por el hotel y fue un alivio dejar que él se ocupara de todo.

Ayuzawa Misaki apenas fue consiente del viaje hasta el gran hotel illyria, donde la ayudaron a descender del taxi. Una vez en su dormitorio, le dio unos bocaditos a la comida que le tenían preparada antes de meterse a la cama y sumirse en un sueño profundo marcado por la diferencia de horarios. A medida que pasaban las horas su sueño se hacia más ligero y encontró que Antonio se encontraba en su sueño, mientras le recordaba una platica de hacia unos meses atrás.

— Es un hombre muy duro —dijo Antonio — siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia y no le gustaba que gastara mi dinero en mujeres y fiestas.

—Pero le aventajas más de cuarenta años —señalo Misaki, observando una fotografía — ¿No debería ser al revés?

—¡Ojalá! — exclamo Antonio—. Yo preferí enseñarlo bien para que el dirigiera la empresa para poder disfrutar la vida.

—¿ Y Usui no disfruta su vida? — Pregunto Misaki.

—Bueno… eso depende de lo que entiendas por disfrute. Ha podido tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera pero lo primero siempre ha sido dirigir la empresa. Creo que nosotros tenemos la culpa, cuando la familia se entero de sus existencia, lo educaron solo para seguir las ordenes de mi primo, que es el abuelo de Usui. — recordó Antonio.

La fotografía de Usui le mostraba a Misaki que el era guapo, con un rostro pasivo con un aire de misterio, que según le había dicho Antonio era lo que atraía a las mujeres.

—Todas piensan que ellas serán las que lo ablanden, pero ninguna lo ha hecho hasta el momento. — Antonio sonrió— Algún día te llevare a Tokio de vuelta lo prometo.

Ahora por fin estaba de regreso…

—Deberíamos haber venido juntos — le dijo a Antonio entre seños y con esas palabras se despertó.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Después vio el alto techo pintado, elaboradamente decorado y el exótico mobiliario, salió de la cama y se vistió con una bata.

Una ducha le devolvió por completo la vida y ya estuvo lista para salir y explorarlo todo. Eligio una ropa casual. Peino su cabello. Después se levantó, arreglada y lista para no captar la atención de los demás.

Desayuno en el restaurant del hotel dándose un banquete, ése era uno de sus placeres de la vida, podía comer lo que quisiera sin engordar. Después de disfrutar al máximo, fue hacia el mostrador. El joven que había tras el mostrador le preguntó educadamente la razón por la cual visitaba Tokio.

—Me interesa una visita a las grandes empresas de Tokio— respondió Misaki. — Me gustaría visitar una en concreto, Tsubasa-Corp.

Una hora después, una limosina se detuvo junto al hotel y Misaki subió a bordo. Ahora Misaki iba llena de curiosidad por lo que descubriría. Si, tenia mucho sentido inspeccionar la propiedad de incógnito antes de enfrentar a Usui…

Nota de la Autora:

Quiero agradecer a los dos Reviews que recibí, en uno me pareció curioso que me comentara que en todos los demás fic Usui es sumamente cariñoso con Misaki, bueno en mi historia trato de mostrar es al Usui que hubiera sido si no conociera a Misaki, al que es frio con los demás y calculador nos vemos…


	3. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Llegaron a Tsubasa-Corp al cabo de quince minutos. Jamás había estado en un sitio parecido. La exposición de objetos finos ya de por si lo suficientemente encantadora, pero detrás de todo eso estaba el diseño del lugar, se notaba la elegancia… todo la dejó embelesada.

Se situó a un lado de la recepción y se dio cuenta que un grupo de turistas estaban en una especie de visita guiada, entro junto con ellos haciéndose pasar por una simple turista, una vez dentro se alejó de ellos disimuladamente; ahora estaba sola y podía pararse a ver lo que más le gustara, lo que la hizo sentirse como en otro universo, uno donde el arte más deslumbrante se practicaba con arte natural.

Finalmente pensó que debía reunirse con el grupo. Estaba abajo, en las escaleras, y para llegar hasta ellos tenía que pasar por delante de una puerta. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver a un hombre hablando por teléfono con un tono agresivo y enfadado. Pasó por delante sin que la viera y habría comenzado a bajar las escaleras si no se hubiera detenido en seco al escuchar su propio nombre.

— La señora Ayuzawa Misaki, supongo que así es como debemos llamarla, por mucho que deteste aceptarlo.

Lamentablemente Misaki retrocedió hasta que pudo volver a ver a ese hombre. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero de pronto el se volvió esto hizo que Misaki diera un brusco salto hacia atrás. Takumi Usui… pensó cuando el se volvió, podía equivocarse, ya que sólo lo había visto en una vieja fotografía. Pero en lo que no se equivocaba era en lo que estaba escuchando.

— No sé por qué aun no ha llegado, He venido a Tsubasa-Corp para preguntar si alguien sabe algo de ella, pero todos juran que no ha estado aquí. — Aquel hombre seguía hablando por teléfono.

Misaki se alegraba de haberse registrado como una turista en la recepción.

—No me preguntes qué le ha pasado a esa estúpida, aunque tampoco importaría si no fuera porque no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Cuando llegue estaré listo. Sé qué esperar, ella es una "señorita" astuta y aprovechada que se casó con mi tió para quitarle su dinero. A él pudo engañarlo, pero a mi no me engañará.— El hombre cambio su tono de voz — Y si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es está más equivocada todavía.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Misaki entendió que al otro lado de la línea telefónica alguien intentaba hablar también… aunque no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—No es problema. No sabrá lo que valen sus acciones en la empresa y aceptará cualquier cosa que le ofrezca. Si no, estará tan loca como para quedarse con las acciones, entonces la presionaré y acabaré comprándoselas por una miseria. — Hubo otra pausa — Sí, eso es jugar sucio, es el modo de obtener buenos resultados y de una forma rápida. Luego te llamo.

Misaki se alejó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el había terminado su llamada, se reunió con su grupo de turistas. Ahora se sentía furiosa. Había estado dispuesta a hacer un trato razonable, pero ese hombre no era razonable. Ni siquiera era un hombre civilizado y su comportamiento resultaba insopórtale,

— "Si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es…"

Esas palabras ardían en su mente. _"Yo te diré que clase de persona soy",_ pensó. _" soy la clase de persona que no tolera un comportamiento como el tuyo, la clase de persona que te podría un ojo morado y disfrutaría haciéndolo, disfrutaré de una buena pelea…"_

Cuando Misaki salió de sus pensamientos fue porque escucho la voz del guía.

—Llegamos al final de la visita, pero antes de irse, por favor acepten un pequeño refrigerio. Por aquí.

El guía los llevó hasta una sala donde había una mesa larga con pasteles, vino y agua mineral y comenzó a servirles. Cuando el guía estaba dándole un plato con pastel a Misaki, el guía alzó la vista bruscamente, alterado por alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación y que lo llamaba.

—Perdona que te moleste Makoto, ¿ pero sabes dónde está stuart?

Misaki entonces reconoció el nombre. Makoto Kastura había sido el administrador de Anthony durante años.

—Ha salido —Dijo Makoto—, esta entrevistando a las candidatas para el puesto de secretaria y de guía, es increíble como puedes despedir a tanta gente en un dia Takumi, si no fuéramos amigos, no te ayudaría con esto.

—Está bien Makoto, no me sermones, solo esperaré a Stuart aquí.

Era él, el hombre que había visto en el despacho, y ahora no tenía dudas de que se trataba de Usui Takumi.

Misaki se quedó atrás y tuvo la oportunidad de observer a su enemigo sin ser vista.

Daba muestras de ser un digno oponente, eso tenía que admitirlo, Usui era alto, mediría más de un metro ochenta, tenía pelo rubio y los ojos color verde. Misaki se preguntó si iría al gimnasio. Su rostro tenía dos caras; una sensual, oculta bajo la superficie, y otra de rígido autocontrol.

Derepente Usui comenzó a charlar con los turistas. Cuando él se fijo en ella, se quedó callado brevemente, en un instante, Misaki decidió cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

"_¿ Por qué no divertirse un poco?"_ Misaki pensó mientras sonreía. Así, llevada por un perverso impulso, le dirigió una sonría seductora.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino? —le preguntó Usui mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias.

Le sirvió él mismo una copa de vino y se situó a su lado. Usui no tenía idea de que ella era el enemigo al que estaba tan seguro de poder vencer.

"Descarado" Pensó Misaki, mientras Usui la examinaba de los pies a la cabeza. Él la estaba evaluándola, observando si ella seria una buena inversión de su tiempo.

Misaki no era engreída, después de trabajar en el caffe maid cuando estaba en la escuela y luego de pagar sus estudios universitarios modelando ella sabia que era bella, pero le resultaba indígnate. Luego de Haver oído los comentarios de Usui mientras el hablaba por teléfono.

Ella tambien le habia declarado la guerra después de eso, aunque Usui no lo supiera.

—Es una pena que las excursiones a este lugar sean tan cortas —comentó Misaki entre suspiros—. No hay tiempo para verlo todo.

—¿Por qué no enseño un poco más de todo esto? Solo tu y yo—Preguntó Usui.

—Eso seria maravilloso. —Misaki sonrió, lo había atrapado y Usui no sospechaba nada.

Era la hora de comenzar con el juego, le demostraría a ese hombre que ella no era cualquier zorra, ella era toda una mujer y el pagaría el haberla ofendido.

—Sigame— Usui le mostro la puerta.

—Pero no podemos, hacer esto, el dueño de la empresa se molestara. — Misaki lo miro, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la empresa, mirando a los empleados.

—No se preocupe nadie nos dira nada.

—Le repitó que no podemos andar por hay en esta empresa sin que nadie nos diga nada, a menos que… Oh, dios mío, usted es el dueño de la fabrica — Misaki trato de sonar sorprendida —eso debe de ser.

—Sí. Al menos lo será pronto, cuando se aclaren unas cuestiones sin importancia. — contesto Usui. —solo debo hacer a un lado a una pequeña oportunista.

Misaki lo observaba sorprendida.

—Me esta tomando el pelo, usted no es el dueño de todo esto — Misaki lo reto.

Para su sorpresa Usui solo sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Takumi Usui, no veo porque deba demostrarle algo que es tan obvio, soy el dueño de esta empresa y una prueba es el hecho que los empleados hullan al verme, el hecho de que pida algo y se me de. —Usui se guardo silencio por un segundo y despues prosiguio — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—Mi nombre… mi nombre realmente no importa, pero…— Misaki se dio cuenta que en ese momento un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—Stuart, ya era hora — Usui miro al hombre. — necesito los papeles de las acciones que me pertenecen y…

Misaki aprovecho y murmuro.

— Ayuzawa Misaki… ese es mi nombre… — Usui se volvió hacia Misaki, pero ella había salido corriendo hacia el elevador.

Usui se quedo quieto mirándola, pasmado, mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

_Nota autora: Gracias por comentar, Que les parece? Díganme algo! xDD_

_Proximo, ya se conocen! Veremos que aran! Nos vemos pronto. _


	4. Un Punto debil

—Bien — Dijo Usui mientras veía el elevador cerrarse.— Que empiece la guerra

Ayuzawa Misaki Esperó unos segundos hasta que el portero la llevó al taxi que la esperaba en la entrada. Había descubierto sus cartas, la guerra comenzó con aquellas simples palabras y ella estaba lista para ganar esa guerra.

A Misaki le resultó fácil volver a su hotel. Los taxis circulaban en Tokio con la misma facilidad que en cualquier otra ciudad. Pronto Misaki estaba cruzando el lobby del hotel mientras inten taba poner en orden sus contradictorias emociones.

La satisfacción combatía con el enfado. Había desa fiado al enemigo en su propia guarida, lo había mi rado, lo había analizado, había sentido curiosidad por él y había salido victoriosa en su despedida. Ahora lo único que quedaba era hacerle sufrir por la opinión que tenía de ella.

Ya en su habitación, se dispuso a tomar una serie de decisiones con las que disfrutaría la vengaza...

—¿Ese vestido? No, demasiado descarado. — se dijo a si misma mientras se duchaba — Ese otro, entonces... negro, elegante, ligeramente austero.

Pero no sabía cuándo se reunirían el con el, ella suponía cual seria el proximo movimiento que Usui daría. Podría ser durante el día, de modo que tal vez sería más apropiado algo más for mal. Al final de visualizar en su mente varios trajes tomo la decisión final.

Al salir de la ducha el teléfono sonó. Respondió con prudencia, intentando disfrazar su voz, pero el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea no era Usui como ella esperaba.

—¿Hablo con la señora Ayuzawa Misaki ? — Dijo el hombre

— Así es — respondió ella

—Soy la secretaria del _señor_Usui Takumi. Me ha pedido que le diga que se alegra de su llegada a Japón y que está deseando reunirse con usted.

—Qué amable es el señor Takumi — dijo sarcásticamente Misaki

—¿Le parecería muy, precipitado esta noche? — Pregunto la secretaria

—En absoluto. —Misaki sonrio triunfante

—El _señor_propone cenar en el _palazzo_Veretti. Su limosina irá a buscarla a las siete y media. — informo la secretaria

—Estoy deseándolo. — respondio secamente misaki.

Colgó y se quedó sentada un momento mientras algo que no había esperado le sucedía por dentro.

La invitación era exactamente lo que había querido, de modo que no tenía sentido que la hubiera asaltado la duda, pero de repente se sentía confundida. No tenía sentido. No tenía nada que temerle a ese hombre. El poder estaba en sus manos, no en las de él.

"Manos." La palabra pareció saltar de su interior. Las manos de Usui sobre su nuca, sus dedos acari ciándola, apartándose, acariciándola de nuevo. Y ella intentando respirar en medio de esa tormenta que la había engullido sin previo aviso.

¡Nunca más! Eso se lo había prometido hacía mu cho tiempo, cuando tenía dieciséis años, cuando ese modo tan brutal en que terminó su primer amor le dejó sintiendo una gran hostilidad hacia los hombres y he lada ante sus caricias.

Ellos no lo sabían. No hubo ni uno solo de ellos que no viera más allá de la fachada de mujer seductora tras la que se ocultaba para ver la verdad que había en su interior. Los había utilizado para trepar hasta lo más alto de su carrera, había ganado dinero a costa de ellos. Y luego, había dormido sola.

En todos esos años no había vuelto a conocer el irre si lible deseo que una vez la había llevado hasta el de sastre. En alguna que otra ocasión había aparecido un ligero susurro de placer que había controlado aleján dose de ese hombre en cuestión. Con el tiempo, esas ocasiones se habían hecho cada vez menos frecuentes y se había preparado para afrontar el futuro en soledad, pero entonces había conocido a Anthony, un hombre que la había adorado sin que hubiera relación física de por medio.

Habían sido perfectos el uno para el otro y el verdadero legado que él le había dejado no había sido su fortuna, sino el haberla hecho fuerte, lo sufi cientemente fuerte corno para plantarle cara a un fu turo incierto.

—Tengo treinta y dos años —se dijo exasperada—. La próxima parada es la mediana edad. Hasta ahora lo he logrado, puedo con lo que queda.

Definitivamente, el vestido negro, uno de los últi mos regalos de Anthony. Era de seda, ceñido y con es cote. El largo era hasta justo por encima de las rodillas, no lo suficientemente arriba como para resultar impúdico, pero sí lo suficiente para lucir sus largas piernas.  
>Y tras un día con unos zapatos apropiados para andar, le resultó todo un placer subirse a sus tacones de aguja. Se dejó su hermoso y abundante cabello suelto y se lo echó sobre los hombros. Eligió las joyas con moderación; además de su ani llo de boda, llevaba un reloj de oro, dos diminutos pen dientes de diamante y un corazón de cristal que le re galó Anthony.<p>

Las luces resplandecían tras las venta nas de los edificios alineados en las orillas de la bahia de tokio y el sol de abril se estaba poniendo proyectando su brillo sobre el agua y la multitud de embarcaciones que en ella había, barcos que transportaban a los turistas rodeados de una atmósfera de romance y placer.

—¿Está muy lejos? —le preguntó al chofer.

—A muy poca distancia, _señora._El _pa/azzo_Veretti es magnífico. A todo el mundo le encanta.

Un momento después Misaki vio lo que el hombre había querido decir cuando doblaron una curva y el edificio se alzó ante ellos. Tal y como había di cho, era magnífico, de mármol gris claro decorado al estilo renacentista, con cuatro plantas y diez ventanas en cada una con vistas al canal y todas ellas iluminadas.

Contuvo el aliento ante su belleza y el mensaje que el edificio quería dar: ésa era la casa de un hombre po deroso que quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

La limosina giró y se dirigió a la entrada del _pa/azzo._Y allí, de pie y con los ojos pues tos en ellos, estaba Usui Takumi.

Lo miró a la cara y comprobó, bajo la luz de la noche, que él no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Cuando la limosina se detuvo, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Una vez en el suelo, la mano de Usui se tensó alrededor de la suya al ver su cara. ¿Era ella? ¿O no?

Misaki le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante, calculada para hacerlo enfadar.

—Buenas noches, señor Takumi —dijo dulcemente—. Qué amable ha sido al invitarme. Ha invitado a la _señora_Ayuzawa Misaki y ésa soy yo. Espero no decepcionarle que use el apellido de su tio, el quiso que yo conservara mi apellido .

—No me decepciona, _Señora._Más bien me ha sor prendido— contesto usui .

—Quiere decir que le ha impactado. — concluyo Misaki

—Es posible —respondió él lentamente.

—Ah, es por esa trampa que le he tendido esta tarde. ¿Ha sido muy perverso por mi parte? ¿Está enfadado? —Pregunto misaki

—Claro que no. Puedo aceptar una broma. — respondio el

Pero Misaki sabía que estaba mintiendo y que sonreía únicamente porque el barquero estaba delante, pero por dentro estaba furioso.

¡Bien!

Usui le ofreció su brazo y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo con su impresionante esca lera. Sólo en ese momento la miró lo suficientemente de cerca como para ver lo que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Contuvo el aliento ante el corazón de cristal.

—Es un regalo de mi esposo —dijo ella tocándolo.

—Sin duda. — dijo parcamente él — Pero dejemos ese asunto de mi tio para después. La he traído aquí para que disfrute de la mejor cena de vida.

«Me querías traer aquí para aplastarme», pensó ella. Ahora necesitas tiempo para reagrupar tus fuerzas».

La llevó hasta una gran sala, profusamente amue blada con piezas que parecían tener doscientos años de antigüedad traida desde italia.

Usui le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y se dirigió al mueble bar. Ella vio un brillo de verdadera furia en los ojos que él se apresuró a contener. Era peligroso provocarlo, pero eso hacía que todo fuera más excitante.

El vino era excelente y se lo bebió lentamente antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Un poco más? —preguntó él.

—No,gracias. Esta noche tengo que andar con cuidado. — contesto ella.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no cenamos?

Usui la llevó hasta una mesa junto a una ven tana alta que se abría a un balcón con vistas ala bahía y, cortésmente, le retiró la silla para que se sen tara.

Al principio la deliciosa comida veneciana la man tuvo en silencio, pero finalmente Misaki alzó la vista hacia él y, sonriendo, dijo:

—Como ha dicho antes, ésta está siendo la mejor co mida de mi vida.

—Señora— sonrio el

—Por qué no me llamas Misaki? — ella lo interrumpio Creo que ya pode mos saltarnos las formalidades.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Misaki-san.

—Espero que podamos centrarnos en los negocios. — Misaki lo miro— Los dos hemos tenido tiempo de poner nuestras ideas en orden.

—Ah, negocios. — murmuro el. —Tienes razón. Pon un precio.

—¿He oído bien? ¿Te atreves a decirme eso... — Misaki estaba confundida—des pués de todo lo que has dicho hoy?

—Me has tendido una trampa. — respondio con total naturalidad

—Mejor para mí porque de lo contrario no habría po dido saber qué pensabas en realidad. — Misaki se justifico.

—¿Te estabas divirtiendo, verdad? —la acusó.

—Bueno, ¿puedes culparme por eso? Estabas tan se guro de que me harías hacer lo que tu quisieras que has sido un objetivo irresistible. — Le dijo sinceramente ella

—Tal vez he sido algo incauto. He dado por sentado que te alegraría vender por cualquier precio que pudie ras obtener. — El miro el techo

—¿Por qué lo has dado por sentado? — Misaki no podía creer el cinismo de ese hombre. —Tal vez quiero quedarme y disfrutar del legado de mi esposo.

Él se mostró impaciente.

—Por favor, vamos a dejar de fingir. — Usui comenzo a molestarse.

—Ah, sí, claro, estás muy seguro de conocer lo que pienso en verdad —comenzó a repetir en ingles las mismas palabras que él había empleado antes-: «Una se ñorita astuta y aprovechada que se casó con Anthony para echarle mano a su dinero. A él pudo engañado, pero a mí no me engañará».

—¿Qué? — Usui estaba sorprendido

—«Si cree, que va a hacerse con el control aquí, está equivocada. Y si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es, está más equivocada todavía».— Misaki termino de repetir lo que Usui había dicho.

Misaki esperó a que respondiera, pero él se limitó a mirarla con unos ojos fríos como el hielo.

He ido a la empresacon una actitud completamente inocente, sólo quería verla después de todo lo que me había contado Anthony Ha sido pura casualidad haber pasado por delante del despacho mientras estabas al te léfono, pero me alegro de que haya sido así. Cuando alguien tiene una opinión cruel e insultante sobre ti, siempre es mejor saberlo.

Usui se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de la mesa como si no soportara estar a su lado.

—¿Hablas... ingles? — Pregunto el de espaldas

Anthony me enseñó. Apostamos a que no podía aprenderlo tan bien como el Japones. Y hay otra cosa que será mejor que te de . Toma.

Sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo dio. Era un certificado de matrimonio.

—Mira la fecha. Si Anthony hubiera vivido un poco más, habríamos celebrado nuestro segundo aniversa rio. No me casé con él «en el último minuto».

Tuvo la satisfacción de verlo enrojecerse.

—Y tampoco necesito su dinero. — Misaki estaba muy molesta—No me casé con él por el dinero y ahora no necesito hacer una venta rá pida. Por favor, no lo olvides.

—Está bien —dijo él levantando las manos-— Hemos empezado mal...

—No, tú has empezado mal sacando conclusiones sobre mí . Po dría demandarte por difamación.

—¿Has terminado? — Pregunto el.

—No, apenas he empezado. — Respondio Misaki.

—¿Y si yo no quiero escucharte? — Cuestiono el

—¿Acaso te he preguntado lo que quieres? —Misaki vio su gesto de sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre su presa—. ¿A que es agradable que te intimiden? Aunque no creo que lo haga tan bien como tú, pero dame un poco más de tiempo para practicar.

—Y estoy seguro de que aprovecharás todas las opor tunidades que tengas.

—¿Me culpas? — Misaki quiso saber

—En absoluto. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Siempre hay que golpear al enemigo cuando esté en el suelo. Es lo más efectivo.

—¿Así que no niegas que eres mi enemigo? — Misaki se levanto de la mesa

—Quedaría como un tonto si ahora intentara negarlo, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué intentarlo y exponerme a tu des dén?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y la doncella apareció con el siguiente plato. Él volvió a la mesa y los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que volvieron a estar solos.

—Siempre podría disculparme —dijo Usui.

—¿Por todo? — Quiso saber Misaki.

—Por todo lo que recuerdo, aunque seguro que, si me olvido de algo, tú me lo recordarás. — concluyo Usui.

—Puedo perdonarlo todo excepto el último comenta rio, eso de «la clase de mujer que es». ¿Qué clase de mujer soy, Usui? — Misaki subio el tono de su voz.

—Por favor... ¿tenemos que entrar en eso? — La voz de Usui denotaba enfado.

—Creo que sí. «Una señorita astuta y aprovechada que se casó con Anthony para echarle mano a su dinero» . — volvio a repetir Misaki—¿Por qué no acabas de una vez y directamente me llamas «prostituta»?

Misaki tuvo el placer de ver que su franqueza lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Dejémoslo en «una señorita muy inteligente» —dijo él.

—No, dejémoslo en «prostituta» porque eso es lo que quieres decir. Ten el valor de admitir lo que piensas. Si vas a llamarme de algún modo, dímelo a la cara. — Misaki estaba apunto de perder el control.

—Tienes razón,no me gusta que me intimiden...

—No, prefieres ser tú el que haga sentirse intimidado a los demás. — Misaki lo acorralo.

—_Silenzio!_—dijo él bruscamente—. Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar sin que me interrumpieras y sin que pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. Yo no te he llamado prostituta... —Eres una mujer con mucho valor.

—No, no lo soy. Soy sólo la mujer que tiene algo que tú quieres y que no te lo va a dar fácilmente. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar valor para eso? — Misaki sonreia.

—Por varias razones que se me ocurren, pero que probablemente a ti no. Aquí eres una extraña. Deberías preguntar por ahí. Hay muchos que te podrán decir que siempre consigo lo que quiero porque mis métodos son... irresistibles.

—Estoy temblando... — Misaki le dijo con una voz deliberadamen te provocativa, añadió— Si no decido vender, tú no puedes hacer nada.

—Pero puedo proponerte un gran trato… — Usui miró la expresión en cara de Misaki

—Oh, sí, ¡ ahora lo recuerdo! Ibas a presionarme y a comprarme la fábrica por una miseria. ¿Cómo he po dido olvidarlo? —Recordó Misaki—Probablemente porque en ese momento me dio un ataque de risa.

El rostro de Usui se ensombreció como si estu viera conteniendo su furia con dificultad, pero ella es taba pletórica y nada la detendría.

—Y no cuentes con que no sé el valor que tiene Tsubasa-Corp –continuó Misaki-. Apuesto a que hay mucha gente dispuesta, no, mejor dicho, ansiosa por decirme el valor de la empresa y darme la clave de tu debilidad.

En ese momento, él ya se había puesto de pie junto a ella.

—¿Así que crees que puedes encontrar mi punto débil? — Pregunto el.

Ella se acercó un poco para que su aliento pudiera rozarle la cara.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar uno —le susurró.

Cuando la agarró por los brazos, Misaki supo que no se había equivocado. Usui estaba temblando mientras que ella pensaba en presionarlo un poco más.

—Lo supe desde el primer momento. — Misaki lo miro a los ojos.

Usui la giró hacia él y miró su rostro, ilumi nado por las velas. Su cara estaba cubierta de sombras, pero aun así Misaki pudo verle los ojos y leer lo que estaban diciendo. Misaki notó su mano en un lado de su cara y al ins tante sintió los labios de Usui rozar los suyos….


	5. Seducción y deseo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**_

Capitulo 5.- Seducción y deseo.

"Usui la giró hacia él y miró su rostro, iluminado por las velas. Su cara estaba cubierta de sombras, pero aun así Misaki pudo verle los ojos y leer lo que estaban diciendo. Misaki notó su mano en un lado de su cara y al instante sintió los labios de Usui rozar los suyos…."

Pero el sonido de unos pasos la detuvo y la hizo apartarse de él bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Era el camarero.

—Señor, le llaman por teléfono.

Usui estaba pálido, pero su voz era calmada.

— Ahora mismo voy. ¿Me disculpas un momento? — añadió dirigiéndose a Misaki.

— Por supuesto. —respondió ella.

Usui respondió al teléfono en la habitación conti gua.

—¡Hola!

—Tenía que saber qué tal te iba —dijo James—. ¿Has fijado el precio ya?

—No, esto va a llevar tiempo. —suspiro Usui.

—Es una mujer difícil, ¿eh?

—Digamos que no es lo que me había esperado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto James

—Significa que me ha pillado desprevenido —respon dió Usui apretando los dientes.

—¡Que Dios la ayude!

— Que me ayude a mí, mejor —admitió, muy a su pe sar—. Esta mujer es muy astuta y he cometido el error de subestimarla —añadió pensativo—. Pero eso no vol veré a hacerlo.

Sola, Misaki comenzó a explorar la habitación que al fondo se convertía en una galería de arte, de la familia de Usui.

Las más recientes no eran pinturas, sino fotografías, y una de ellas la hizo detenerse y mirarla con cariño.

Allí estaba Anthony, veinte años antes de que se co nocieran, antes de que su pelo negro se hubiera vuelto cano y se le hubiera empezado a caer. Sin embargo, había conservado sus rasgos apuestos con los años y viéndolo en la foto podía recordar al Anthony que ha bía conocido.

Al ir a buscarla, Usui la encontró delante de la fotografía, tan perdida en ella que ni siquiera lo oyó. Desde ese ángulo podía ver el cariño con que la estaba mirando, la ternura de su sonrisa. La vio llevarse los dedos a los labios y lanzarle un beso y en ese momento Misaki pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Mírale los ojos —dijo señalando la fotografía—. Era un verdadero galán, ¿verdad?

—Lo fue en su juventud. ¿Y cuando lo conociste?

—Bueno... —dijo mientras pensaba en la fragilidad de Anthony y en su encantadora actitud que tanto la hacía reír. Sonrió al recordar esos maravillosos momentos.

Usui, que la miraba fijamente, vio lo que se ha bía esperado. Ella había seducido a Anthony y lo había agotado hasta que encontró su inevitable final. No po día olvidar que esa mujer era una seductora experi mentada, y la sonrisa que estaba viendo en ella se lo decía todo.

Misaki siguió avanzando por la galería y él se la quedó mirando, se fijó en esa sugerente forma de ca minar, en ese contoneo de su cuerpo que podía llevar a un hombre a la distracción. O a la muerte, incluso.

Se situó junto a ella, que se había detenido frente a una fotografía de una mujer.

—Mi madre. — le dijo el.

Esa mujer despertó la atención de Misaki; joven, hermosa, rebosante de felicidad. No había duda de que ella mujer era la madre de Usui, aunque ha bía algo que no encajaba. Sus rasgos eran similares, pero a él le faltaba la intensidad de su hijo, esa intensi dad que siempre haría que Usui destacara en el mundo.

Al lado había más fotografías de la familia.

—Ahí está Anthony —dijo Misaki—. ¿Quién es la mu jer que está sentada a su lado?

—Es mi madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero si...?

Impactada, siguió mirando la foto sin poder creer que esa mujer de mediana edad fuera la esplendorosa mujer de la fotografía anterior. Estaba demasiado del gada y se la veía tensa. Estaba detrás de un joven, al que agarraba posesivamente por el hombro como si él fuera lo único que tuviera.

Miró a las dos fotos, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Está tan cambiada!

—La gente cambia con el paso del tiempo.—Suspiro Usui.—Mi madre se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio, no sólo en casa, sino en las muchas causas bené ficas que apoyaba.

Pero Misaki no quedó convencida con la respuesta; tenía que ser algo más que el paso de los años, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a seguir preguntando. Le echo un último vistazo a la imagen.

Pobre mujer —suspiró—. ¡Parece tan triste!

Sí —dijo él en voz baja—. Lo era.

Fue casi una sorpresa descubrir que aún tenían co mida en la mesa. Tenía la sensación de que había pa sado mucho tiempo y es que, en realidad, habían suce dido muchas cosas. Se habían enfrentado el uno al otro guiados por la desconfianza y la aversión, pero la atracción física que había surgido entre los dos era in negable. Inesperada y no deseada, pero innegable, y los había atrapado a ambos.

Misaki se obligó a no pensar en ello porque estaba viendo que sus sentidos estaban recobrando la vida que habían perdido hacía años. Se mantuvo fría y así se sentó lanzándole a Usui una sonrisa que bien podría haber sido un misil.

Ahora voy a terminarme esta tarta. Es deliciosa.

—¿Quieres un café? — Usui pregunto.

—¡Me encantaría! — respondió Misaki feliz.

Los dos ya se habían situado de nuevo detrás de sus barricadas, estaban alertas, armados, preparados para cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿vas a hacerme esperar para comprarte las acciones? —Usui fue el primero en atacar.

—No esperes algo que nunca sucederá. — no lo miro, solo siguió comiendo su tarta.

—¿No estarás pensando en serio en quedártela? —le preguntó con un tono de incredulidad que la irritó.

—¿No es eso lo que he estado diciendo todo el tiempo ? ¿O es que no me has escuchado?

—No me lo he tomado en serio. —Usui se tenso— Estabas enfadada conmigo, tal vez con razón, pero ya te has divertido y ahora ha llegado el momento de ser realistas.

—Tienes razón, así que escúchame. — Misaki pensó bien las palabras que le respondería — No tengo la intención de vender. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque no sabes nada sobre el negocio —respondió él exasperado—. Ninguna mujer conoce el negocio de verdad.

—No puedo creer lo que he oído. Ya estamos en el siglo veintiuno. —Misaki estaba mas que molesta.

—Si estás pensando en ser accionista, adelante. Pero en poco tiempo te verás arruinada y caerás en mis manos.

—Está claro que no voy a dirigir a Tsubasa-Corp. — Misaki comenzó a perder el control por culpa de su enfado— pero si me quedare con las acciones. Anthony me dijo que el supervisor es excelente. Y no cuentes con que vas a obligarme a vender porque no puedes ha cerlo.

— Creo que acabarás viendo que sí puedo. —Usui le dijo malignamente— Tengo unos cuantos ases en la manga.

—Seguro que sí, pero yo también tengo algunos. — el sonrió y alzó su copa.— Por nuestro enfrentamiento. Esperemos que los dos lo disfrutemos por igual.

—Oh, yo tengo intención de disfrutarlo al maximo —dijo Misaki mientras brindaba con él.

Él comenzó a reírse, sorprendiéndola con un tono que resultó verdaderamente cálido, incluso encanta dor. Sin embargo, Misaki se apresuró a decirse que eso no sería más que otro de sus trucos y no dijo nada por un largo rato.

—¿Qué sucede? Dime algo, Misaki.

Pero siguió callada, perdida en un mundo en el que él no podía entrar.

—Es hora de marcharme —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Puedes llamar a tu chofer?

—Si quieres, sí, pero preferiría acompañarte al hotel.

—Está bien. Gracias. — se limito a contestar.

Usui agarró el Chal del vestido de Misaki y se lo echó delicadamente sobre los hombros. Ella se preparó para sentir sus de dos contra su piel, pero eso no sucedió. Deliberada mente o no, él le echó la seda por encima sin tocarla.

Salieron del palacio por una puerta lateral que con ducía directamente a un diminuto callejón.

—¿Dónde estamos? Estoy perdida. —Confeso Misaki

—No estamos lejos del hotel. Antes has venido reco rriendo la larga Avenida, pero por aquí atajare mos.

Él le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro para guiarla por la oscuridad y, mientras, ella se sentía se gura.

— ¿Qué te contó de mí? —Pregunto Usui.

—¿Quién? ¿Anthony? — Misaki se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan directa

— Si — Contesto Usui.

—Me dijo que tuviera cuidado —respondió Misaki riéndose.

—¿Y lo tendrás?

—Siempre me fié de los consejos de Anthony y siem pre resultaron ser buenos.

—¿Te dijo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarme o eso lo has descubierto tú sola? —Usui se acerco peligrosamente la cara de a ella.

—Lo supe desde el primer momento. — Confeso, apartándose de las intenciones de usui

Usui la giró hacia él y miró su rostro, ilumi nado por la luz de la luna. Su cara estaba cubierta de sombras, pero aun así Misaki pudo verle los ojos y leer lo que estaban diciendo.

—Porque sabías que tus armas eran mejores —murmuró él—. Y ahora ya estoy dispuesto a admitirlo. Ni siquiera estoy intentando resistirme a ellas porque pue den conmigo.

Misaki notó su mano en un lado de su cara y al ins tante sintió los labios de Usui rozar los suyos, ale grándose de que estuviera oscuro porque de pronto todo cambió, el mundo ya era un lugar distinto y nada era lo que había sido.

La boca de Usui se movía con delicadeza, lenta mente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y mien tras, ella, contenía el aliento, petrificada por lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Había imaginado que sucede ría, se había creído preparada para enfrentarse a ello, pero nada podría haberla preparado para el modo en que su ser estaba recobrando la vida.

Fue como si no hubiera tenido vida antes, como si el mundo hubiera comenzado en ese preciso momento y fuera maravilloso, lleno de luz y de fuego. Y quería explorarlo más, quería ver qué intensidad alcanzaría el fuego y cómo de cegadora podía llegar a ser esa luz.

Llevó las manos hacia los hombros de Usui, tal vez con la intención de apartarlo, aunque lo que hizo en realidad fue aferrarse a él.

Los años de abstinencia le habían enseñado a verse como una mujer fría, cuyo fuego había muerto para siempre.

Hasta ese momento y con ese hombre en particular, el último por el que debería haberse sentido atraída. Eran combatientes, enemigos, pero en sus brazos estaba descubriendo que la enemistad podía resultar excitante.

De modo que lo llevó hacia ella, lo besó en busca de más de ese placer que había surgido de la nada. Y él, al ver su reacción, comenzó a acariciarla, discretamente al principio, y seductoramente después.

Ahora Misaki lo deseaba, lo deseaba todo de él. De bía llevarlo a su cama, tenderse desnuda a su lado, ofrecerse a él y sentirlo en su interior.

El instinto le decía que Usui podía mostrarle nuevos mundos, llevarla hasta las estrellas y darle la satisfacción que le había sido negada durante tanto tiempo. La mujer que llevaba dentro pedía que la lle vara hasta ese lugar, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, a ofrecerle cualquier cosa.

«¡Ofrecerle cualquier cosa!».

Las palabras parecieron gritarle, como demonios riéndose a carcajadas de su inocencia. Con qué facili dad la había arrastrado y ella, que se había enorgulle cido de estar preparada, había sucumbido sin protestar. ¡Cuánto tenía que estar disfrutando Usui ante su estupidez!

Se acabó. El deseo quedó extinguido al instante y convirtió su cuerpo en hielo. Una parte de ella quería gritar, pero la otra parte sabía que así estaba más segura.

Seguridad. Eso era lo que importaba. Lo único que importaba.

Oyó pasos a lo lejos.

—Alguien viene —dijo Usui apartándose—. No queremos que nos vean así.

En un momento ya habían llegado una Plaza, no muy lejos del hotel. Mientras caminaban, ella iba planeando qué decir cuando llegaran allí. Y cómo iba a disfrutar borrándole esa sonrisa de la cara.

Entraron en el hotel. Le dejaría acompañarla hasta el ascensor, le estrecharía la mano y se despediría de él con frialdad. Sin embargo, a pocos metros del ascensor, él dijo:

—Buenas noches, señora_,__y_gracias por una noche encantadora.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Misaki se quedo perpleja

—He dicho buenas noches. —Contesto el— Creo que los dos sabe mos que no es el momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Usui le respondió en voz baja.

—Quiero decir que cuando esté listo para hacerte el amor, no entraré en tu habitación dejando que todo el mundo me vea.

—¡Cuando tú...! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cerdo arrogante estás engañando a ti mismo si crees que te deseo!. —Misaki estaba muy enojada

—Yo no me estoy engañando, pero tal vez tú sí. La decisión ya ha sido tomada, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Eso ha estado claro desde el primer momento. —El sonreía

—No sé...

—No finjas —la interrumpió bruscamente—. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que hay. Decidiste seducirme en el mismo momento en que te convertiste en mi enemiga, como una forma de demostrar tu poder. Y me parece bien porque yo decidí lo mismo y cuando llegue el mo mento estaremos igualados en poder. Hasta puede que te deje ver lo mucho que te deseo, pero seré yo quien elija cuándo y dónde. ¿Está claro?

—Debes de haber perdido la cabeza —le dijo Misaki furiosa.

—No, pero he mirado dentro de la tuya y la encuen tro fascinante. No nos apresuremos. Podemos pelear y pelear y complacemos el uno al otro a la vez. Estoy deseándolo.

—Bueno, pues yo no.

Entró en el ascensor corriendo e intentó cerrar, pero él se apresuró a entrar con ella y pulsó el botón que ce rró las puertas.

—Estás mintiendo, Misaki —dijo—. O tal vez te estás en gañando Sea lo que sea, disfrutaremos descubriéndolo.

—No, no lo haremos. Y ahora ten la amabilidad de ¡salir de aquí!

Él no se movió, se quedó mirándola fijamente con un dedo sobre el botón.

—Volveremos a vernos pronto —murmuró.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Usui soltó el botón y salió del ascensor. Furiosa, ella subió al tercer piso y una vez en su habitación, cerró de un portazo.

En ese momento podría haberlo matado. Usui la había excitado deliberadamente y, cuando casi la había vuelto loca, le había mostrado que era él, y no ella, el que estaba al mando de la situación.

Y el hecho de que ella hubiera intentado hacerle lo mismo a él lo hacía peor, mucho peor. Pero lo más grave era que su excitación había vuelto después de que él la rechazara y estaba atormentándola de nuevo.

Después de quitarse la ropa, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

—¡No! ¡No va a suceder! ¡No lo permitiré!

No podía permitirlo, pero ya estaba sucediendo y jamás lo perdonaría por ello.

Pero entonces recordó cómo había temblado contra ella. Usui también había caído en su propia trampa. La batalla estaba igualada y lo mejor estaba aún por llegar, pero tenia que admitirlo en esa guerra la seducción y el deseo serian armas muy fuertes.


	6. Una Larga Noche

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**_

Los empleados se habían reunido para ver a la nueva accionista. Algunos la reconocieron de su ante rior visita.

—No pude resistirme a echar un vistazo ese día dijo—. Me pareció tan fascinante que decidí que no quería vender mi parte de las acciones. Quise quedarme aquí y ser parte de esta empresa.

Sólo por decir eso, Misaki se convirtió para los empleados en una gran aliada. Y les gustó todavía más cuando descubrieron que hablaba Japonés e ingles además de un poco de español.

Un empleado le dio una vuelta por allí para enseñárselo todo en la empresa y, cuando terminaron, estaba más convencida que al principio. Adoraba ese lugar y a esa gente, e iba a defenderlo de Usui con su último aliento...

Algo que se hizo más evidente cuando vio los libros de cuentas. Anthony la había avisado de que la empresa tenía un pequeño problema.

—El problema es —dijo le dijo el contador de la empresa cuando estaban so los— que pagamos unos sueldos demasiado altos por que Anthony tenía un corazón muy generoso. La gente llega a la edad de jubilación y no quiere marcharse porque somos como una familia. Y él siempre deja que se queden.

—Entonces se quedarán —dijo Misaki firmemente—. Tendremos que encontrar otro modo de aumentar nues tros beneficios.

El contador sonrió y fue a comunicarle a «la familia» que todo iría bien.

Y entonces cayó la bomba.

La carta del banco era educada, pero rotunda. Si la junta de accionista no estaban deacuerdo en lo que Misaki decidió no podría hacerlo—Me temo que eso pueden hacerlo —suspiró el contador—

La letra pequeña dice algo sobre que un cambio de circunstancias les da el derecho a invalidar el acuerdo, con la muerte de Anthony los accionistas decidieron que los sueldos bajaran.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Misaki furiosa.

Como siempre, había elegido su ropa con cuidado para resultar lo menos sexy posible. Fue difícil, pero hizo todo lo que pudo con un abrigo y un vestido ne gros. El peluquero del hotel casi lloró cuando le pidió que le recogiera el pelo con el estilo más sobrio y sen cillo que pudiera, pero obedeció a regañadientes.

Ahora parezco una institutriz de la época victoriana —dijo satisfecha—. Excelente.

Diez minutos antes de la hora prevista, llegó a su cita con el director del banco.

¿Entiendo,que su difunto marido no la informó de la situación financiera?

Si, pero necesito un préstamo para ayudar con los sueldos de los empleados Anthony dijo que usted nos ayudaría. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

Necesitaría saber algo en un par de semanas; Gracias —dijo levantándose para marcharse—. Esta remos en contacto.

Volvió al hotel paseando, inmersa en sus pensamien tos.

¿Qué harás? —le preguntó El contador cuando ella le contó la entrevista con el director.

—No lo sé. Podría ceder y venderle las acciones a Usui. Tal vez eso es lo que todos quieren.

—Pero ya eres una de nosotros. Creíamos que ibas a quedarte.

«Una de nosotros». Eran una familia y la habían in vitado a entrar en ella. No podía decepcionarlos... y no podía perder la oportunidad de enfurecer a Usui.

Hizo unas llamadas al director de su banco de y le enviaron unos informes detallados con el estado de sus cuentas. Estaba reflexionando sobre ello en el ves tíbulo del hotel una mañana cuando una voz le preguntó:

No te importa que me siente, ¿verdad?

Al alzar la vista, Misaki vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, elegantemente vestida y con una atrac tiva mirada. Se presentó como la condesa Pallone.

Pero puedes llamarme Amy. Estaba deseando co nocer a la mujer de la que toda Japón habla.

¿De verdad? Pero si sólo llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—Pero todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

La viuda de Anthony.

—Y la mujer que está enfrentándose a Usui. Créeme, no hay muchos que puedan hacerlo. Él es un hombre poderoso y le gusta que todo el mundo lo sepa. Todos estamos ansiosos por ver lo que pasa.

—Pues me alegra estar dándoos entretenimiento —dijo Misaki riéndose.

Pidieron café y se sentaron a charlar. Amy tenía un carácter alegre y una mente astuta y a Misaki eso le gustó.

He de admitir que tenía un motivo oculto para ha blar contigo.

¡Claro! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Dirijo una organización benéfica que apoya la la bor de un hospital infantil y mañana por la noche va mos a celebrar en este hotel un evento para reunir fon dos. Sería maravilloso que pudiera asistir y tal vez donar una pieza de cristal, ya que Tsubasa—Corp tiene una franquicia de eso.

Me encantaría. Ahora mismo iba a ir a la fábrica. Buscaré la pieza más bonita que haya.

Una hora después se subió a un carro en dirección de esa tienda y eligió un gran caballo hecho de cristal.

Es la pieza más cara que hacemos —le dijo El contador—. No queremos que la superen, supongo que Usui Donara algo igual de caro.

¿Entonces Usui también hace una donación?

—Todos los años. El _señor Usui _siempre ofrece la mejor pieza que tiene. Dona mucho dinero a la cari dad.

—Seguro que estará allí y Amy debía de saberlo cuan do me ha invitado. Bueno, parece que habrá más de un campo de batalla.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó El contador.

—Nada. Por favor, haz que lo envuelvan y me lo lle varé cuando regrese al hotel.

Al día siguiente le entregó el caballo a Amy pidién dole que lo catalogaran como regalo de Anthony.

Había dicho que se lo tomaría como una batalla y, así, estudió su armario como un general eligiendo el uniforma apropiado. Se decidió por el blanco: seda pura, cuello alto, mangas largas y bajo hasta el suelo. En resumen, lo contrario de lo que se habría esperado Usui. Unos diminutos diamantes en sus orejas com pletaban su atuendo.

La recepción tuvo lugar en el enorme vestíbulo del Hotel Illyria. Amy envió a su hijo a acompañar a Misaki; era un veinteañero extremadamente guapo y jun tos hicieron una espléndida entrada. La condesa la pre sentó ante todo el mundo y Misaki sonrió mientras discretamente buscaba a Usui con la mirada.

Y entonces lo vio, elegante y con traje negro. Con ese cuerpo alto, atlético y natural al mismo tiempo y su hermoso rostro resultaba el hombre más impresionante de la sala. Estaba claro que se sentía como un Dragón en tre chacales.

Y precisamente el Dragón alado era el símbolo de Japón y sus imágenes estaban por todas partes de la ciudad anunciando que ese lugar estaba bajo su protec ción, bajo sus órdenes.

Usui la vio y fue hacia ella.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Amy me ha enseñado tu obsequio y quería darte las gracias por haberlo hecho en nombre de Anthony.

—No podía hacerlo de otro modo. Después de todo, era mi marido, aunque tú no lo veas así...

—Por favor, ¿no podemos dejar eso de lado por esta noche? Déjame decirte que estás preciosa.

La última vez que se habían visto, él la había exci tado para después rechazarla con tanta firmeza que ha bía sido casi un insulto para ella y ahora estaba comportándose como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—Sabes que nos están observando, ¿verdad? —conti nuó susurrándole al oído—. Todo Japón lo sabe.

¿Y qué sabe exactamente? O mejor aún, ¿qué creen que saben?

Usui sonrió.

—Muy aguda. Apuesto a que podrías hacerles creer lo que quisieras. Es un arte que tendrías que enseñarme.

—Oh, me parece que tú ya te sabes algunos trucos y yo siempre estoy dispuesta a aprender. —Misaki sonrió

No estás siendo justa. Si dijera que creo que te co noces todos los trucos, te lo tomarías como un insulto.

—Claro que sí. Y lo curioso es que, si yo te lo dijera a ti, te lo tomarías como un cumplido por mucho que yo intentara que sonara como un insulto.

Y lo intentarías con ganas.

Sin duda.

Se rieron y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos.

—Amy me ha dicho que siempre donas una de tus mejores piezas. Estoy deseando verla.

—Deja que te la enseñe. — usui la guio

—Es precioso —dijo con sinceridad al ver el gran águila de cristal y plata.

El caballo se veía muy simple al lado del espectacu lar águila, y Usui debió de verlo en la cara de Misaki porque le dijo:

Seguro que tu caballo es la donación que más di nero recauda.

Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no lo creo. Apuesto a que sí. ¡Hiddeky!

Un hombre regordete se giró al oírlo y sonrió. Des pués de que Usui los presentara, dijo:

—A Hiddeky no hay nada que le guste más que hacer apuestas. Pues aquí va una: apuesto a que por la pieza de Misaki se pagará más dinero que por mi águila.

Di una cantidad —dijo Hiddeky entusiasmado. Diez mil euros.

Misaki y el hombre se miraron.

Confío en mis instintos —añadió—. El caballo es una pieza hermosa, como todo el cristal . ¿Qué me dices, Hiddeky?

¡Hecho! —dijo el hombre, que sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar apuestas a medida que más gente se iba arremolinando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le murmuró Misaki a Usui—. Podrías acabar pagando una fortuna y enton ces... ¿cómo ibas a comprarme las acciones?

Pero como no vas a vendérmelas, no importa.

—Supongo que no. — Misaki estaba sorprendida.

Además, si pierdo, seguro que ya no podré com prarte nada y te sentirás más segura. — Le dijo sonriendo Usui

Ni en un millón de años se sentiría segura al lado de ese hombre, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—Te prometo que ya me siento muy segura. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú. — Misaki le dijo con sinceridad

—Qué amable eres al preocuparte por mí, pero por fa vor no lo hagas. Te aseguro que me he protegido bien. — usui la miro a los ojos.

—Te creo. Otra cosa no me la creería, pero si me di ces que estás tramando algo, te creo.

¿Es que no estás tramando algo tú? — Pregunto Usui.

Misaki no contesto.

Hiddeky había terminado de anotar las apuestas de la gente.

Entiendo que ninguno de los dos va a pujar por vuestros propios artículos.

—Hecho —dijo Usui.

Hecho —añadió Misaki.

En ese momento la orquesta dio comienzo al baile que se celebraría antes de la subasta.

—Baila conmigo —dijo Usui llevándola a sus brazos.

MISAKI sabía que no era muy sensato bailar con él, pero no le había dado opción a negarse.

Le había puesto la mano en la cintura y la había llevado contra su cuerpo, de manera que podía sentir sus piernas rozándose con las suyas a través de la deli cada seda del vestido. Durante unos instantes fueron dos bailarines excelentes danzando en perfecta armo nía, y cuando la música terminó, él le tomó el mentón la besó en los labios galantemente para después decir:

—Ha sido un verdadero placer, bailar con usted señora.

Un hombre se acercó y, tras presentarse, expresó su deseo de bailar con ella. Usui se retiró, dejando a Misaki sin saber que hacer.

Usui se alejo para tomar un trago de champagne, mientras Misaki bailaba con un joven, en un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Me beso… Pero, no. No puedo enamorarme de él Misaki suspiro para si misma.

Sera una larga noche Pensó Usui mientras terminaba su copa de champagne.

N.A:

Actualizo ¿Que milagro no? Espero que les guste, les diré que lo haré los viernes, eso para que el capitulo sea mas largo n.n saludos!


End file.
